Wandenreich Medallion
The is an object used by the Wandenreich to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or an Arrancar's Resurrección. Overview The medallion takes the form of a convenient seal, taking the shape of a badge, which can be used to steal the Bankai of a Shinigami. Asumu Godai had stated that a Quincy has the innate ability to correctly identify the intensity of a target's spiritual energy signature. More specifically, a Quincy can theoretically measure the frequency and density, allowing them to differentiate between high and low points, which led to the result of the Medallion's ability to steal Bankai. It seems to be only able to steal one Bankai at a time. It also seems that other users of the device can detect when another user has used the badge on a Bankai user. It then allows the user to use the abilities of the stolen Bankai. After being brought to the Impero Nascosto by former members of the Wandenreich, Muramasa Neikan then mass-produced the medallion, allowing it to be used by many of the members of the Impero Nascosto against their foes. He also modified it to allow the badge to have a similar effect on the Resurrección of an Arrancar. It still has the "one use" rule applied to it. Asumu Godai also has a modified version of the device. His version is welded into his special Quincy glove, allowing him to use it whenever convenient. Furthermore, his has been further modified to allow it to steal the Bankai of dead Shinigami, so long as he is able to find their corpse. Use When the badge is used, a circle of energy with the insignia of a Quincy cross on it manifests. It quickly changes into a giant cross with several white holes on it. Beams of light then rain down from the seal, ensnaring the Bankai/Resurrección user, causing their release to deteriorate and fade away. It seems like the seal has some sort of indicator that it has been filled, as noted by a member of the Vandenreich. Though it is rare, in the case of , the seal failed and was shattered. The exact cause of this is unknown. Once a Bankai and/or Resurrección is successfully stolen, it can then be called out later on by the device user to be used for their own benefits. The stolen Bankai's user can use the Bankai effect to its full potential, however, they cannot use its individual techniques. Incantation There is an incantation required, in some cases, for activating this effect. German= "Aufreide. Meer eh wolken, wolken eh regen, regen eh nebel. Sieht balle eh um sieht ballen. Wir gut freude, Danach Vrund Dill Becher!!!" |-| English= "Melt. Sea to cloud, cloud to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!!!" |-| Kanji= 「溶けよ」 海よ雲へ 雲よ雨へ 雨よ霧へ 姿成すものよ 見えざるものへ 我等歓喜の末に 杯を地に伏せる さあ!!! Weaknesses General Weaknesses * The device doesn't seem to work in all cases. It seems that Shinigami who possess unique circumstances, such as having non-Shinigami reiatsu within them, such as being a Jinki Fragment, allows the Shinigami to break the seal before it can steal the Bankai. This was the case with and Seireitou Kawahiru. Akujin also states this to be the case with Raian Getsueikirite, Hikaru Kurosaki, and Echo. Shinigami who have power that far surpass the medallion user's cannot have their Bankai stolen, and Bankai that have not had all of their capabilities revealed can be stolen. * It seems that the Medallion possesses a range draw back. For them to capture a Bankai, they must be close to their target. * As proven by Seireitou Kawahiru, smashing a Medallion that has a stolen Bankai will cause the Bankai to return to its original owner.The Woman who Knows All Quincy Weaknesses * For Quincy, the medallion is incapable of stealing an Arrancar's Resurrección or any Bankai that has been contaminated with Hollow spiritual energy. This is due to the fact that a Hollow's essence serves as a fatal poison to the Spiritual makeup of Quincies. However, this only seems to be the case in Echt Quincy, or put in more simple terms: Quincy with pure blood. It is unknown if this affects other breed of Quincy. * If a Quincy succeeds in stealing a Bankai, they become unable to use their Quincy: Vollständig until they relinquish said Bankai. ** In Bambietta's version, being in possession of a Bankai also originally made it impossible for Bambietta to activate Quincy: Vollständig. However, Bambietta modified her Medallion, following her abandonment of the Wandenreich. Both the Bankai and Vollständig exist as a reflection of their owner's soul and willpower, meaning that they operate solely upon a singular connection between them. It is due to this condition that a Quincy that manages to steal a Bankai can not use the Vollständig form, as the Bankai forms a new bridge between itself and the Quincy's soul that blocks the original connection between the Quincy and their Vollständig. The two can not exist in the same reality tied to the same soul. However, this can be bypassed through a complex technique that takes advantage of the ubiquitous nature of reishi, allowing a skilled Quincy to create a system in which the Bankai and Vollständig can exist in the same space and tied to the same soul, but actually exist in alternate realities - different quantum states - while existing at the same time. In doing so, a Quincy can choose to use either the Bankai or Vollständig at their whim. This is justified by understanding simply that in this situation, if the Bankai is being used, then it is as if the Vollständig simply does not exist. If the Vollständig is being used, it is as if the Quincy does not have a Bankai in their possession. It has been compared to the concept of Blut: while she can possess both, she can not use one while using the other, forcing her to switch between them if she desires to use the other's abilities. Known Users Names * Asumu Godai refers to this device as the Bankai Capture Device (卍解キャプチャデバイス, Bankai Kyapucha Debaisu). * Before its real nature was revealed, it was called the Bankai Ensnaring Device (卍解籠絡設備, Bankai Rōraku Setsubi; "Final Release Ensnaring Device"). * It has also been called the before it was called a " " in the manga. References Category:Items Category:Quincy